Reflection
by DuJour
Summary: Fourth and final chapter! Tess has a surprise for Soren, but he's the one who ends up surprising her. Reviews please! C'mon, how many Soren stories are out there?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I lay no claim to any of the characters other than Tess – the rest belong to the Wachowski brothers, god bless 'em.

A/N: My first Matrix fan fiction.  Please be kind.  R/R PLEASE!!!

Takes place during Reloaded, on the day when the ships all return to Zion. Tess is Soren's lover and she's contemplating her past and their future together. It's actually quite sad if you know what happens to Soren later. Morpheus and Trinity are secondary characters and Neo has a brief cameo. Actually, his crotch has a brief cameo. (Don't worry, its not as sordid as it sounds!) 

­Chapter One

As soon as word got out that the Nebuchadnezzar was returning to Zion, the city seemed to be transformed by some electric wave of hopeful excitement.  Even early this morning, when the city lights first began to glow, you could hear the buzzing - eager footsteps and voices echoing through the corridors anticipating the arrival of the young man who is said to save us.  

Some had their doubts, however, that Morpheus had actually found the One.  To many, Morpheus was something of a Messiah, but the more skeptical of us thought he was a false prophet.  The most skeptical thought he was nothing short of insane.  

I had my own feelings about Morpheus that weren't as black or white.  He was, after all, the one who saved me.  Seven years ago, when I was twenty-one, Morpheus unplugged me from the Matrix and brought me aboard his ship, the Nebuchadnezzar.  

My reason for being unplugged was unique.  I wasn't a hacker, and I'd never even heard of the Matrix.   I was just Tess – part-time biology student working on my PhD dissertation, who worked nights in the hematology lab for extra cash.  I wasn't unplugged because I was searching for something.  I was freed because of something I saw when I wasn't necessarily looking for anything.   

One night I was walking home after an especially late shift working in the lab.  It still very dark and I wasn't in the most pleasant part of town.  I shouldn't have been walking alone, but I'd had a fight with my boss – in fact I quit that evening – and I was so pissed that I didn't think anyone would have dared approach me.  I was eager to get home, so I decided to cut through an alley to save some time.

 It was then that I saw three men who looked nearly identical all dressed in crisp black suits.  They looked like secret service agents from an alternate universe.  I heard gunshots and saw what I would have then thought absolutely impossible.  These "agents" were dodging every bullet fired at them, moving in ways that seemed to defy all rules of physics and physiology.

I couldn't see exactly where the gunshots were coming from – somewhere in the other end of the alley.  I quickly searched for somewhere to hide but the best I could do was duck into a phone booth.  Just as I had crouched down to relative safety, the phone began to ring and a blur of black swept into the booth nearly trampling me.  The blur obviously wasn't expecting company. I looked up into the darkness and could barely make out the figure of a woman dressed head to toe in black leather.  

"Stay here for five minutes, then run home.  We'll be back for you as soon as we can," the beautiful stranger assured me.

I tried to adjust my eyes to get a better look at her, but as she picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, she evaporated into a ball of electric green light and I was alone in the booth.  Despite what I had just seen, I still had enough wits about me to take her advice. I remained in my crouch until I was sure the "men in black" had left.  Then I ran home as fast as my legs would take me.

Later at home, after I had finally almost convinced myself that what I had seen earlier in that alley was the result of too much work and too little sleep, I was finally able to drift off.  I was quickly aroused from my brief unconsciousness by a familiar sound.  The phone was ringing.  When I sleepily reached over to pick it up, a female voice – the same voice from the phone booth – spoke before I could say "hello". 

"You're not safe.  Meet us in front of your building in ten minutes," she curtly instructed.  

I was completely terrified at this point but I guess I figured I had nothing to lose, because I dressed and headed downstairs to wait by the curb for this mysterious woman and my ride into the unknown.  

Just as I made it to the curb, a faded black Lincoln Continental rounded the corner.  The late-model car pulled up in front of me and the front-passenger window rolled down to reveal a striking black man, bald, wearing tiny round sunglasses despite the late hour. 

"Get in," he said, "if you want to know the truth."

 His voice was both authoritative, yet soothing.  My wide-eyed fascination must have held a glimmer of hesitation (or terror, more likely) because the rear door opened to reveal another passenger.  It was the beautiful woman from the phone booth, holding the door open for me.

 "Don't be afraid," she said with the same gentle confidence of her partner. "My name is Trinity."

I slid in beside her and nothing was ever the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I lay no claim to any of the characters other than Tess – the rest belong to the Wachowski brothers, god bless 'em.

A/N: My first Matrix fan fiction.  Please be kind.  R/R PLEASE!!!

Takes place during Reloaded, on the day when the ships all return to Zion. Tess is Soren's lover and she's contemplating her past and their future together. It's actually quite sad if you know what happens to Soren later. Morpheus and Trinity are secondary characters and Neo has a brief cameo. Actually, his crotch has a brief cameo. (Don't worry, its not as sordid as it sounds!)

Chapter 2

That was seven years ago.  Though I never really found a niche on the Nebuchadnezzar, I did find a friend.  His name was Stryker and he was one of the "hopefuls".  He had been saved nearly six months before me and had helped Trinity take care of me while I was recovering and adjusting to life outside of the Matrix.  At the time, Morpheus was convinced that Stryker was the One, but Stryker didn't believe him.  

Morpheus had enough faith in Stryker that he wanted to take him to see the Oracle, but Stryker continually refused to go – he didn't see the point.  Finally, as a compromise, I agreed to go instead.  Morpheus sensed my connection with Stryker and thought that anything the Oracle told me may help shed some light on Stryker's destiny. He sent Trinity along with me.

 The Oracle confirmed our suspicions - Stryker was not the One.  She told me that the man that I would fall in love with would be very important to the resistance, but he would be no savior, no messiah.  Just a man.  And that man wasn't Stryker.  

I always felt that there was something else the Oracle wanted to tell me, but she held back.  I don't know why, maybe she felt I wasn't ready.  I trusted her, so I didn't push for more.  It wasn't until much later that Trinity told me what the Oracle had revealed to her.

When I returned from my visit, I tried to explain to Morpheus what the Oracle had told me – that Stryker was not the One - but he refused to listen.  Instead, he kept testing Stryker, pushing him to and beyond his limits to prove that he was right.  

It was this insistence that finally killed Stryker.  Morpheus had sent him into battle with three agents – alone.  Trinity begged to go in with him, but Morpheus wouldn't allow it.  We were left to helplessly watch the bloodbath on the monitors.  Stryker didn't last five minutes.

After Stryker died, I was no longer interested in staying on Nebuchadnezzar.  I had been training to become the ship's medic, but my interest and my focus died with my friend. Trinity and Morpheus arranged a special trip to Zion to drop me off and I've been here ever since. 

It's a good life, for the most part.  I work in the medical facility and I've made some brilliant friends.  Life here is always somewhat of a struggle, though.  The Sentinels are a worry for those of us who stay in the city, but for the crews of our ships patrolling the endless tunnels, they're a constant concern.  Of course, going into the Matrix is another kind of risk altogether.  

I stay out of the Matrix, but sometimes Soren has to go in.  He is a soldier, after all, and captains his own ship, the Vigilant.  I'm always afraid when he has to go in and I've asked him not to tell me about it when he does.  But some nights I can taste the blood on his lips, see the cuts and bruises on his body that weren't there before, and know he's gone in.  It's a fear that I've had to learn to live with.

 But lately, there have been rumors of something more sinister than we've ever faced before.  They say our entire city is in danger of attack from the sentinels.  They say there are thousands of them digging – and there is nothing we can do about it.  Nothing that is, except pray that Morpheus is right, and that the One is coming to save us.

Morpheus is telling us not to be afraid, that we will defeat the approaching army and that tonight is a time for celebration, not fear.  I try to force myself to believe him, but I can't.  I can't help but be afraid - for myself, for Soren, for our child.  

I haven't yet told Soren that I'm pregnant.  I just found out for sure myself.  I'm not sure how he'll react.  Soren has been my lover, my best friend, and my prophecy fulfilled for the last three years. Now he will be the father of my child.  At another time, maybe, I think he would have been thrilled.  But now, with this new threat to our city, I just don't know.  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I lay no claim to any of the characters other than Tess – the rest belong to the Wachowski brothers, god bless 'em.

A/N: My first Matrix fan fiction.  Please be kind.  R/R PLEASE!!!

Takes place during Reloaded, on the day when the ships all return to Zion. Tess is Soren's lover and she's contemplating her past and their future together. It's actually quite sad if you know what happens to Soren later. Morpheus and Trinity are secondary characters and Neo has a brief cameo. Actually, his crotch has a brief cameo. (Don't worry, its not as sordid as it sounds!)

This is the second to last chapter – 4 will be up soon.

Chapter Three

I first met Soren when he came to the clinic for a cough he couldn't shake.  It wasn't love at first sight, but it was close. I was instantly attracted to him. He had a look about him that was exotic, but humble.  I took one look at his small, muscular frame, olive skin and dark eyes and instantly felt a connection.  

Those eyes are what finally did me in.  He had come into the tiny room stooped over in a fit of coughing.  When he finally stopped and looked up at me I could see the corners of his eyes begin to crinkle - a side effect of an apologetic smile - and I felt myself begin to melt just a little. 

After I fixed him up we began spending time together, which was difficult at first because he was so often on duty.  Luckily though, The Vigilant was a patrol ship, so it didn't usually venture as far from Zion as the Nebuchadnezzar did on its reconnaissance missions.  Soren had actually considered joining the Neb when they lost several of their crew members two years ago, but changed his mind at the last minute. Needless to say, I was more than relieved at his decision.  

He never told me exactly why he changed his mind, but I later learned from Trinity that it was because of me.  Soren is a man of few words who doesn't generally wear his heart on his sleeve, so that was my first indication that he was starting to get "serious" about our relationship.  I guess now I'll see how serious he really is.      

I'm going to tell him tonight, after the celebration has died down and the city is quiet. I'm going to tell Soren that he is going to be a father.  If he's not happy with the news, so be it.  It doesn't change the fact that in seven months, I'll give birth to our child.  A child born completely free - without plugs, without ever having lived in the Matrix, without ever having been betrayed by its lies.  

_Tonight, I tell myself. __I _will tell Soren tonight after the party._  But for now, we've been instructed to celebrate and everyone seems be obeying. The party is in full swing and there are people everywhere in the temple.  Morpheus's speech must have been convincing, because no one appears to be worrying about the sentinels.  No one seems to be worrying about much of anything, other than pure hedonism.   _

"Oh, I'm sorry!", a young man apologizes as he bumps into me causing me to spill tea right down the front of him, soaking the crotch of his tight pants.  

"No – I'm the one who's sorry…  Look at your pants!" 

I instinctively take the off the scarf I'm wearing in my hair and begin to dab at the stain.  I make a couple of quick wipes before I realize exactly what I'm doing and where I'm touching this stranger and I pull back in horrified embarrassment.

A familiar voice interrupts my humiliation.  

"Tess!" 

I wheel around to see an old friend. 

"Trinity!"  

"I see you've met Neo?" 

The young man standing beside me with the damp crotch looks down at me, smiles, and extends his hand.

"Not formally.  Hi, I'm Neo."

"Tess," I manage to mumble. 

_Shit_, I think. _I've just molested our savior._

To further add to my humiliation, Soren picks that very moment to find me.  He puts his arms around my waist, and squeezes tight.

"I have to watch you every minute, don't I?" Soren asks me with a sly smile.

"Apparently you do!" says Trinity facetiously while Neo and I are left to simply stand there and stew in our discomfort.  Trinity turns back to me, while snaking an arm around Neo.  "It's good to see you again, Tess.  I hope Soren is treating you well." 

"Like a queen," I reply winking up over my shoulder at my lover.  His hands are still around my waist, but he begins to gently rub my stomach.  I start to panic.  Can he tell?  Consciously, I know I'm not showing yet, but subconsciously I worry that he can feel the life I have growing inside me.  

"Good." Trinity shoots Soren a steely, yet playful stare. "I would hate to have to kick your ass had I heard otherwise."

Hearing this declaration from Trinity makes me smile.  After all this time, she's still looking out for me. I realize how much I miss her.

Soren grins back at her, then down at me.  

"Actually, I do need to steal Tess away for a bit.  Sorry to break up the party, but I imagine you two…" 

 "Yes. We've got things to do..." says Trinity as she flashes her lover a seductive smile. 

"It was nice to meet you, Tess," says Neo.  

"Yes, you too.  And I'm really sorry about…"

"Don't worry about it." He winks down at me with a sweet smile of forgiveness.  Savior or not, I can see why Trinity is so taken with him.

Watching the two of them walk off together, clutching each other as if afraid to let go, as if they are the only two people in this city, I finally, truly believe Morpheus.  Neo will save us.  The Oracle told Trinity she would fall in love with the One.  And I can't imagine ever seeing her more in love. 

Soren releases his grip on my waist, breaking my meditation and leads me gently by the arm to a quieter corner of the cavernous temple.

"What's wrong?  Has something happened?"  I ask cautiously.  I'm always prepared for the worst.  We always have to be here.

"Nothing's wrong," Soren assures me with a grin.  "I just thought we could sneak away for some alone time upstairs while everyone else is down here."

"Mmm. Sounds good".  I feign relief, but in truth, I'm terrified.  I'm going to have to tell Soren now.  There's no way around it.  The opportunity is just too perfect. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the characters other than Tess – the rest belong to the Wachowski brothers, god bless 'em.

A/N: My first Matrix fan fiction. Please be kind. R/R PLEASE!!!

Fourth and final chapter!  I hope everyone enjoys this one.  I was pleased with the way this chapter turned out – made all the rest seem worthwhile.  (Yes, I know it's sad.)  I'm currently working on the prequel.  I decided I really liked Tess and wanted to write about her unplugging more in depth and why Trinity felt it was so important to get her out.  Look for it soon!     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We tiptoe upstairs without being noticed.  As we step into the small room that we share on the 17th residential level, I instinctively reach for the light switch just inside the door.  Soren gently grabs my hand.  

"Leave it off," he instructs.  

He leads me in the dark through the entry alcove back to the bedroom.  It's even darker back here, so neither of us realizes when we've reached the bed.  He backs me right onto it, and I fall on my back with my lover on top of me.  We both stifle a giggle as he places soft, warm kisses on the cool skin of my neck and weaves his hands through my long curly hair, his fingers softly circling the plug at the base of my skull. 

I want to reciprocate his affection, but I'm so nervous all I can do is passively lie still, allowing his kisses to grow more intense, his breathing to deepen, and his desire to become more obvious.  Soren slides his hands from the tangle of my hair, down the sides of my face and over the curves of my neck until they come to rest on my shoulders, which are now covered with gooseflesh.  He hooks his thumbs under the straps of my dress and begins to slowly pull them over my shoulders, past the plugs on my upper arms, when I realize I just can't take it anymore.  I have to tell him now. 

"Soren, I have something to tell you.  We need to talk."

He abruptly removes his lips and tongue from my throat to look at me, but his hands remain around my arms, entwined in my dress straps.  He looks into my eyes as I take a deep breath to summon my courage to let him in on my secret, but I'm interrupted before I can begin.

"Can it wait?" he asks breathlessly, his dark eyes still fixed on mine.  "I'd really like to make love to the mother of my child."  

My breath catches in my throat.  What did he just say?  _He_ _knows?_

"You know?" 

"Yes Tess, I know." He smiles.  _Smiles!_

"But how?" I manage to stammer defensively.

"Well Angel," he begins, untangling his right hand from my dress strap to stroke my furrowed brow gently with his thumb. "Zion's a small city."  He continues to grin.

"But no one knew!  I just found out for sure myself!"

I try to push him off me, but he grabs my wrists above my head and holds me down, a prisoner to his gaze.  

"Dex told me.  It was an accident, Tess.  He thought I already knew.  Don't be upset with him.  It wasn't his fault."

Dex is my shift partner at the clinic.  He gave me the pregnancy test and confirmed the results.  He's the only other person who knows.  Tomorrow I will kill him.

My rage dissipates somewhat, though, when I realize that Soren hasn't stopped smiling since we came upstairs.  Is he really OK with this?  We are talking about the same thing, aren't we?  I have to make sure.  

"Soren, I'm pregnant.  You understand that, right?" I ask cautiously.  "In seven months, we're going to have a child.  Here on Zion.  That doesn't worry you?"

Soren looks down at me as if I've just sprouted horns.  He releases his grasp on my wrists and places his hands on either side of my face, steadying my gaze upon his.

"You are amazing, you know that?  Have you really been worried that I would be upset?  Is this why you haven't slept the last few nights?"

I sheepishly nod in agreement.  "We've never talked about children – I didn't know how you would feel.  And the timing…"

Soren collapses fully on me in exasperation for a moment, then slides up and props himself up sideways onto his left elbow.  He puts his right hand on my stomach before I have a chance to roll away and begins to gently rub just above the womb.

"Look at me Tess", he commands.

I open my eyes and meet his.

"You don't think I've thought about having a child with you?" he asks.

"I had no idea," I honestly admitted.

"Well I have, I think about it often.  Why do you think I turned down the job on the Neb?  I was even thinking about it back then."

I'm amazed. Completely amazed. That was over two years ago.  Back then, I was still questioning his feelings for _me.  Never in a million years would I have dreamed he was thinking about our children._

"As for the timing, Morpheus is an old friend of mine and I trust him. And I've seen what Neo can do.  I think that we can end this war Tess, and soon.  I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help make it happen.  Just think, by the time our baby is born, we could all be free."

"I want that too – more than anything," I begin, "But…"

"No buts.  That's an order," Soren commands lovingly.  "Don't forget I outrank you." 

I allow myself a tiny smile at his joke. He leans further into me and our lips meet for a slow, deep kiss. I relax into him and permit myself enjoy my lover's embrace. I finally let him remove my dress and I waste no time divesting of his clothing as well. Our lovemaking feels somehow different tonight. It's always been amazing, but this time feels more special – more complete.

 As we lie in post coital comfort, just about to drift off to sleep, Soren leans over and gently places a soft kiss on my bare stomach.

"I love you, Tess", he whispers in my ear as he sits back up to cradle me in his arms. 

I fall asleep more content than I've ever been, believing, at long last, that everything will be just fine.


End file.
